


Operation Mongoose - The End

by crazy_redd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Operation Mongoose, F/M, Season Finale, Spoilers, finale rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_redd/pseuds/crazy_redd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin lays dying on the floor of his shop, waiting for the author to finish the book so the changes take place and change their world.  Henry finds him, and decides to take matters into his own hands to solve the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Mongoose - The End

**Author's Note:**

> As the finale looms in the distance, here is how I would like for the finale to go. Contains Rumbelle, with mentions of Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan, and Snowing. Mostly Rumbelle. From spoilers I've seen around, I've tried to keep to them, though I did not include any of the AU parts, and just made it so that nothing changes until the author finishes the book, and the AU scenes would be just of what is being written while everything is going down.

The last we left our heroes and villains, Rumpelstiltskin was left for dead sitting in his shop, as the author fashioned a new story. 

Rumpelstiltskin lay there in incredible pain, clutching his chest, holding on as hard as he could. As long as he was still there he could control the Dark One. Once he was gone… there was no chance for anyone in the entire town. They would all either become slaves or die. And even if he didn’t like Regina or Hook, they would end up in the dead section, and he wasn’t going to let that happen. Because… Belle wouldn’t want that. 

There was a knock at the door and soon Henry walked in. Rumple looked at the door confused. “I put a protection spell on that. How did you…? Of course.” Rumple looked straight again with a spiteful laugh. “Fate. You are to be my undoing, after all.” 

“What?” Henry asked curiously. 

“What do you want?” Rumpelstiltskin said harshly. Henry took a couple steps towards Rumple, the door closing behind him. He looked over at the author who was busy away at writing. 

“Why are you doing this?” Henry asked. 

“Does it matter? You’re going to stop me anyways,” Rumpelstiltskin said trying to put on a strong smile, but failing miserably. 

“I just want to help,” Henry said. Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow and stared at the young boy. 

“My heart’s turning black. Once it’s all black, I die,” Rumpelstiltskin explained, “And the Dark One is in control.” 

“Does anyone else know about this?” Henry asked looking almost… worried. Finally someone with common sense. 

“Plenty of people,” Rumpelstiltskin replied leaning his head against the shelf he was leaned against. 

“And they don’t care? What about Belle?” Henry asked. Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. 

“Regina probably has explained it to her,” Rumple said keeping his eyes shut. There was silence for a moment, the only sound the scribbling of the author in the background. “Go on then. Stop me.” 

“I already told you I was going to help you,” Henry said from over by the door. There was a ding of the bell and he was gone. Rumple sighed. Isaac looked up at Rumple and with a look from Rumple he continued back to writing the new story. 

Henry ran down the street as fast he could to Granny’s diner, where Belle was sitting with Ruby, and a couple of other girls. “Belle!” Henry shouted running up to their table. Belle looked at the boy worriedly and stood up, scooting out of the booth and placing a hand on Henry’s shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Rumpelstiltskin. He’s…” Henry breathed trying to catch his breath, “He’s dying.” Belle furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Henry intently. 

“What?” 

“His heart. It’s turning black,” Henry explained. 

“I know that, but it means… he’s dying?” Belle asked. She hadn’t… realized. He didn’t explain it to her. She just thought that… he couldn't love, from what she understood. 

“Yes,” Henry said, “And the Dark One would take over his body. No more Rumpelstiltskin.” 

“Oh God.” Belle looked through the glass door. 

“Belle,” Ruby said standing up next to her, “You can’t seriously…” 

“Of course I can!” Belle said indignantly, “Did you know about this?” Ruby bit her lower lip. 

“Yeah,” Ruby began and Belle’s nostril’s flared up, “But Regina and Hook told me not to tell you, or you might do something rash. Try to save him.” 

“Of course I’m going to try to save him!” 

“After all he’s done?” 

“He’s done worse,” Belle said shaking her head and looking back out the door, “He’s in his shop, right?” Henry nodded. Belle took off at the speed of light, out the door. 

“Belle!” Ruby called. Henry ignored it and ran after Belle. 

Meanwhile, Rumple and the Author were in the shop. The book nearly finished, the changes so close to being made. Only a few more minutes. “Give Belle a happy ending. Even if it doesn’t include me.” 

“My happy ending,” Belle said as Henry opened the door, “Would be with you, Rumple.” He quickly jerked his head to the side to see her standing there, Henry next to her. 

“Henry,” Rumple began threateningly. 

“Rumple,” Belle said walking up to him, and kneeling down so they were face to face. Rumple’s face softened but he did not smile. 

“Belle.” It was getting harder to stay conscious, a pain shot through his chest. He couldn’t. Not while she was here. Rumple nearly fell back to the floor with this pain. It was pathetic, he was sure; he was pathetic to Belle right now. Unable to help himself, fighting to even just stay upright. “Please. Leave. I’m…” He trailed off unable to finish the sentence to Belle. 

“I know,” Belle said calmly, taking his hand in hers, and squeezing it firmly. “I don’t want you to die.” 

“Belle. Please. There’s nothing you can do,” Rumple said softly, using just a bit of his energy to squeeze her hand beck. 

“I love you, Rumple.” Rumple stared at her, those beautiful blue eyes. He raised his free hand to push a stray strand out of her face, almost subconsciously. 

“How? After all… I’ve,” Rumple was struggling once more, using all his will to stay alive, “Done.” 

“Because I know you’re a good man,” Belle explained firmly, “All you’ve ever wanted was to be a hero. You proved that you can be hero, Rumple. You are a hero.” Rumple quickly looked away. 

“No I’m not.” 

“Rumple,” Belle said firmly, and Rumple looked back at her, “You’ve made mistakes. And recently you made a big, big mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Please, just… stop this.” 

“You don’t understand, Beautiful Belle,” Rumple said slowly clenching his free hand tightly trying to filter out the pain, “This is the only way for anyone to get a happy ending. If I die… then everyone here dies. You, Henry, Isaac, Emma, Regina… Hook. No one would survive. Once the author completes the rewrite everything will change. We can have our happy ending.” Rumple closed his eyes and looked away. “I’m glad that the last face I’ll see is yours… Now go. Before… Before he takes over.” 

Belle’s hand left his and instantly he missed the warmth. Suddenly, he felt her lips on his, but only for a second. Warmth filled his body, filled his heart, the pain left for that instant, and as soon as her lips left his, he felt the pain, the cold, the darkness wash over him once more, but he felt stronger. Like she had given him a bit of life. Rumple opened his eyes and looked to the side where Belle was standing by the door, back to him. 

“Belle,” Rumple said quickly, holding up a hand. Belle stopped and stared at him with a hopeful look. “Kiss me again. It’s working.” Belle didn’t even hesitate, falling down her his side, pulling him by his suit jacket closer to her, kissing him hard. A hand when up to caress her cheek while the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. 

The pain, the cold, the darkness lifted just as before. A terribly good feeling filled Rumple from head to toe, revitalizing him. His lips moved against hers, their tongues played with each other. They only stopped to breathe occasionally, but immediately resumed the connection before anything could take over. 

Meanwhile, in the background Isaac had stopped writing and stared at the pair. Henry looked away and was pretending to play with something on a shelf. But the two didn’t care. 

Finally, when they released each other’s lips, both were breathing heavily, Belle kept her eyes closed for just a moment, and Rumple stared at her beautiful face. Suddenly, Rumple fell back, as if a force had punched him in the gut, right out of Belle’s arms and onto the floor. Thousands of specs of black energy shot out of his chest with such force. Belle quickly leaned over him when the black specs were all gone. 

“Rumple?” He wasn’t breathing. “RUMPLE!” Belle hit him on his chest, slapped him across his face, but there was no response. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Henry had rushed to her side. 

“Let me try,” Henry said quickly and Belle moved slight to give Henry access. He began pressing on his chest, over and over again, trying to start his heart. Belle knew it wasn’t going to work. Henry stopped and looked up at Belle, moving out of her way. 

“You’re not allowed to die on me, Rumple,” Belle said as the tears began to overtake her, her voice turning hoarse. Tears fell from her face, as she watched, hoping for some sort of movement. Suddenly, he gasped in air, and his eyes immediately found Belle’s. “Rumple!” 

“Belle,” Rumple breathed. 

“How do you feel?” Belle asked. Rumple gave her a lazy smile. 

“Free.” 

“GOLD!” Isaac’s voice sounded causing all three to jerk their heads over to where Isaac was cowering in the corner as a bodiless entity of black energy approached him. 

“The dagger!” Rumple said quickly his eyes fearful, as he reached inside his jacket to grab the dagger. But it was too late, Isaac exploded into a cloud of dust that settled on the floor. Belle, without thinking, took the dagger and shouted. “Dark One! I order you to stop!” The entity fled from the shop. 

“Where’s it going?” Belle asked frantically as the two quickly stood up together. Rumple kept a hand on her arm, as if he would lose her if he let go. 

“To find a new host. The one with the darkest heart. It’ll kill anyone who gets in its way. Isaac tried to write him out of the story..” Rumple explained grabbing a hold of his cane. “We have to stop him.” 

“Can’t we stop him with the dagger?” Belle asked as the three hurried from the shop. 

“No,” Rumple said quickly as they made their way the direction the entity had gone, towards the square, “In this form, the dagger can only command the Dark One to bond with someone.” Belle still had the dagger, which Rumple eyed. It no longer had a name on the blade. 

“You can’t stop me,” a demonic voice sounded as Belle, Rumple, and Henry made it to the square, seeing the black entity take the shadow of a person’s shape. “I am more powerful than a lost savior.” 

“Emma!” Belle shouted and ran as fast as she could to her side. The dark shadow laughed. 

“That dagger cannot control me in this state,” the Dark One growled, “Unless you want to be my new host.” It laughed. Rumple limped up next to Belle, and stood in front of her. 

“Over my dead body,” Rumple growled. 

“That can be arranged,” the demonic voice laughed. Rumple seized the dagger from Belle’s hand and held it up. 

“No Rumple!” Belle shouted. 

“Dark One! I command you,” Rumple began. 

“He’ll kill you,” Belle begged. 

“My heart’s no longer dark, I can control him for a while. Let me do this,” Rumple said looking towards Belle with a look that was almost… begging. 

“No,” Belle said firmly, holding his hand that was holding the dagger. 

“I don’t want to bonded to a coward like you,” the Dark One said gliding towards Rumple. He was scared, Rumple was, and he looked it. All those years, and this was the best that he felt. Everyone was surrounding him, the queen, Robin Hood, the Charmings, the Savior, Hook. He had to prove to them he was a hero. 

Well, who cared what Hook thought?

“You’re a coward, Rumpelstiltskin. The weakest of my hosts. You had to beg for you wife to stay with you, and she still left. You hurt yourself so your son wouldn’t be fatherless, and in the end, you lost him. You lost his love, you lost your son. You lost everyone. You clinged hopelessly onto those you loved, only to find they hated you. You tried being a hero, and all these people did was throw you to the side, use you when they needed it. They used the one you love many times over. Why would you want to save them?” 

Rumple was breathing hard and looked around at the faces of those who never showed that they cared for him, even after sacrificing his life to save them from his father. After everything he had done for them. 

“Because a hero saves even those who hurt them,” Rumple said finally. He pushed Belle away and held up the dagger once more, only to be tackled to the ground. In that moment so many things happened. Emma gave the order, Regina ran after Emma, trying to stop her, Robin yelled after Regina, the dark energy that was the Dark One laughed as it was sucked into Emma’s body. Emma collapsed and Hook rushed towards her, holding her up with his non-hook hand. 

Rumple managed to stand up, holding himself up with his cane and he watched as Hook held Emma. Belle placed a hand on his arm and the two looked at each other with a small smile before frowning once more at Emma. Rumple took a couple of steps and picked up the dagger that had fallen to the ground when she fell. 

“Hold on Crocodile. You might want to think you’re playing hero, but I can’t let you have that,” Hook said quickly, laying Emma down and confronting Rumple, “That dagger is Emma’s now.” 

“Emma’s now the Dark One, Hook,” Rumple spat, “She can’t have the dagger. Not yet. Not until she learns to control him.” He turned towards Snow White and Prince Charming. “No matter how much she asks, she can’t. Can I trust you to keep it away from her? At least until she can control him.” The two looked at each other, Charming’s arm around her shoulder. Rumple was offering the dagger to them. 

“Yeah, of course,” Snow replied taking the dagger from Rumple. 

“We need to get her to the hospital,” Charming said leaving Snow’s side and helping Hook lift the blonde. Snow nodded, her eyes on the dagger that held the name of her daughter. She ran a hand over the name. 

Later they were all gathered around Emma’s bed at the hospital, Rumple in the corner, while Belle was with the rest of them. Waiting for her to wake up. It was having a hard time bonding with her, the Dark One was, probably because she had no potential for evil in her, as Rumple had later learned. Until it was fully bonded with her, she wouldn’t wake up.

He could remember when he became the Dark One. It was quick for him. Instant darkness that took over his heart. Overwhelming. And there was no one who knew what was going on with him, as all other Dark Ones had died. This was the first time in history a previous Dark One was still alive when the energy inhabited another. 

Her eyes flickered open, and instantly Snow began talking to her. She looked confused. They backed off and let her get her bearings. “It’s… cold.” 

“The Dark One will do that to you, dearie,” Rumple said, commanding the entire room without having to raise his voice. 

“The Dark One?” Emma asked. She didn’t seem to remember, until a light bulb moment occurred and she realized what he meant. “I remember now. Oh God, I did that?” 

“Yeah,” Snow replied. 

“I… I couldn’t let you do it, Gold,” Emma began looking up at the man in the corner. 

“You don’t have to explain, dearie,” Rumple replied with a ghost of a smile. 

“Someone had to do it,” Emma said, “And you were… losing control of him, weren’t you?” 

“Over time, he gets used to your hold on him and wriggles free, finding your weak points and striking them, taking you over when you’re down,” Rumple explained, “Especially if you go through a traumatic experience.” 

“Zelena,” Regina spat. Rumple didn’t respond to it. He took a couple of steps towards the bed, through an opening that those around her made for him. 

“I can help you. Share what I know,” Rumple offered, “I can help you control him.” 

“I don’t know if…” 

“It’s alright. You don’t have to decide now. You know where where to find me,” Rumple said and he walked out of the room. Belle looked at Emma before she ran after him. 

“Rumple,” Belle said stopping him down the hall. 

“Belle,” Rumple said stopping and turning around slowly. “You don’t have to…” Before he could finish the sentence, Belle pounced, pressing her lips against his, one of her hand roaming through his hair and the other around his back. While Rumple wasn’t one to argue with his wife when she did things like this, Rumple pulled his head away for a moment and studied her. “What about Will?” 

“I don’t love him,” Belle stated, “I love you. I thought I made that clear.”

“It wasn’t all the Dark One’s doing, everything that I did,” Rumple said softly running a hand across her cheek slowly. 

“I know that,” Belle replied, “But you’re a good man. I’ve always seen that. We can work through... everything. Together.” Rumple smiled. “Why don’t we get some hamburgers from Granny’s?” 

“I would like that,” Rumple replied, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and taking one of her hands in his, releasing the embrace they had been in. She leaned against him as the two headed off together.


End file.
